


End of the Road

by AngieImagines



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Open to Interpretation, References to Depression, Suicide, Suicide Notes, ZADE, ZADF, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieImagines/pseuds/AngieImagines
Summary: Dib has finally decided. He's giving up.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 21





	End of the Road

Dib sat on the end of a tall cliff without a care in the world, legs swinging back and forth just over the edge as he contemplated jumping off. After all, it was what he came here to do. 

The young boy didn’t need to move to know who was standing behind him.

Zim, the alien he had been chasing since he was 12. He hadn’t grown much at all in the past 3 years, staying just as small as any other prepubescent child. 

Dib didn’t bother turning around to face the ex-invader, a small smile forming on his deep caramel skin. 

“So…” Zim started, “You finally decided to end your miserable existence? Hasn’t Zim told you enough times that that is his j-” 

Dib stopped him there, holding up his hand to silence him. 

“Yeah, you have, Zim. You never seemed to understand that my life is my own. It doesn’t belong to you…” Dib turned his head, the bags under his eyes, complimenting the dull honey irises in an almost sickening way. 

“It never did.” Dib finished flatly, weak smile faltering as tears welled up in his eyes. 

He turned his head back to the sunset, admiring the beautiful shades of pinks and oranges that filled the ever-darkening sky so perfectly. 

He would miss that. 

“I hope you realize how foolish this is, Dib.” 

Dib was surprised to hear his name being said without anything attached, looking back at Zim again as he showed off the thick tears rolling down his cheeks. He wasn’t smiling anymore.

Zim was taken by surprise, however, when Dib laughed. The laugh held nothing resembling happiness or joy. It was listless, hollow. 

Zim swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling uneasy as the laughter trailed off, the human wiping his nose with his beloved trench coat.

He loved that thing, Zim knew. 

The alien was hoping for a few more moments with the human, just a chance to talk to him, even possibly convince him that what he was doing was far too stupid, too weak for someone like Dib to do.

However, Zim wasn’t prepared for the quickness. One second, Dib was removing his coat and shoes, pulling a crumpled note out of his pocket, placing it under his jacket with care, the next Dib had stepped off the cliff.

The silence was deafening as Zim walked to the end of the rocky abyss below, gripping his arms with enough force to draw blood. 

He could see Dib’s mangled body on the ground below, unmoving, blood slowly but surely pooling under his corpse. 

Zim said nothing as a few stray tears left his ruby eyes. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying, a horrible numbness overtaking him as he continued to stare downwards. 

He sat next to Dib’s belongings, pulling the crumpled note from beneath the black coat before reading it.

_ To anyone who may find this or care _

_ My name is Dib Membrane. I am, 15 years old, well, was, if you are finding this. It may not come as a surprise to any of you that I finally ended my life, though I thought it would be worth it to explain my reasons regardless.  _

_ Ever since I was 12, an alien named Zim landed on our planet to conquer us. He and I would fight every day at school. Nobody would believe me when I pointed out obvious things about him, such as his skin, his lack of ears or nose, his lack of knowledge when it came to anything human, everything off about him was ignored by my peers. _

_ Despite all of the shaming and bullying that came my way as a young kid, I still had hope. Hope that maybe one day, somewhere, someone out there would believe me. That hope was lost the day I turned 15. _

_ The bullying never stopped. The shame, the depression, the numbness never went away.  _

_ I had finally realized that everything I did, everyone I saved, it was all in vain. My life is and still was a joke. _

_ A joke that nobody will remember. _

_ It's funny, really, that the very alien I was chasing was the only one who ever took me seriously. For that, I want to say, thank you, Zim. I’m really gonna miss you. _

_ I’m sorry. _

The note ended, a single translucent pink tear falling onto the paper as he finished reading.

Zim balled the paper back up, putting it back where it belonged before wiping his eyes with a gloved hand. 

He took one last glance at Dib’s body before finally standing up, walking away from the cliff as he headed back to his base.

He sincerely hoped that someone cared enough to go looking for his body.

Dib deserved that much at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this! I know it's short, but that's nothing new. I guess this is kinda a vent fic of sorts. I tried to make Dib and Zim's feelings for each other unclear so that people are able to interpret them however they please. I hope that you all enjoyed this sad little one-shot of mine. 
> 
> Also, I swear I have not forgotten about Arachnophobia. It's just hard to get myself to write it. 
> 
> Also this isn't really beta read so I apologize for any possible mistakes I may have not fixed.


End file.
